1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector with a locking member for locking with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Complementary electrical connectors typically include dielectric housings respectively receiving a plurality of terminals or contacts which, when the connectors are mated, establish an electrical interconnection therebetween. The complementary connectors may be male and female connectors or plug and socket connectors for electrically connecting the terminals or contacts received therein. In some instances, the connectors have complementary latches for locking the connectors together when mated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,445,534, 5,775,931, 5,924,886 and 6,431,887 disclose different forms of latch structures to provide reliable mechanical connection therebetween.
There exists in the art an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors according the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configurations, and it is more desirable for the Serial ATA connector to have a locking member for providing a reliable mechanical and electrical connection with a complementary connector.
Hence, an electrical connector with a locking member for locking the electrical connector with a complementary connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
An object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector with a locking member for locking the connector with a complementary connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector with a locking member adapted to easily lock/release with/from a complementary connector.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable end connector for mating with a complementary connector comprises a housing defining a receiving space therein adapted for receiving a mating portion of the complementary connector, a plurality of contacts mounted in the housing, a cable having a plurality of conductors electrically connecting the contacts, a cover over-molded with and enclosing a rear end of the housing, and a locking member. The locking member has a pushing portion abutting against a fulcrum portion of the cover, a pair of securing portions extending sidewardly from the pushing portion and securing to a pair of sides of the housing, and a latching portion extending forwardly from the pushing portion adapted for locking with the complementary connector and providing a mechanical and electrical connection therebetween.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.